Dulce
by ZagZig
Summary: When the sweet moments of truth sting the eyes into reality, Buttercup finds herself alone once again. Minor Foul Language-Really. Buttercup and Butch. Reviews are very much appreciated. OneShot Complete.


Dulce

**My break from writing Fanfics is coming to an end, although, it might be sometime until I update any current Chapter Fics. Don't blame me, I'm trying.**

**Buttercup and Butch**

**Love Story #1**

**I have decided to write a little bit on the heated side of the three this time.**

**Ages have been altered (Butch is older).**

_She hasn't seen him in forever, and all she can do is pour him a glass of milk._

"So, you've decided to drop by," looking down to avoid his glare, she continued, "without any form of attack?"

"No," came his response. Calmly as can be, he made his way towards her warm figure. If he wasn't alone, he could have easily had the motive to beat her senseless. But tonight, he wanted to brisk in the silence between him and his enemy.

"I almost want to believe you," the glass (half filled in his opinion) gently shook in her hands as she presented it to him, "but I just don't see why you wouldn't want to hurt me. You've always seemed to love the defeat in my eyes."

"Tonight, I'd rather see the fear." Shutting her eyes tightly, she could feel his cold finger tips brush against the face of her hands as he took the glass cup. Before all of the things that had happened, hadn't happen, she could have tried with all her power and strength to drive him out of her house, but instead, she didn't want anything to do with him. "The past isn't going to vanish into thin air like people do."

"There's always a reason behind it, isn't there?" Regaining her courage, she turned to look sharply in his direction. If only he could stare more intensely towards, maybe he could clearly see the hurt in her eyes—her green pools of glassy pain.

"True, there always is," he said this while he took a seat on the couch not far from where she stood, "but the truth has to be found before someone can assume. So tell me, Buttercup, why can't you let go of the past?"

Her eyebrows tightened together, her lips opened slightly, and one tear escaped down her cheek.

"How can you not know?" She shouted. Her balled fist came crashing down upon her tile kitchen counter. The force of her outburst caused a crack.

Just as before, he stayed calm. Lifting himself up from the couch, he made his way back to the kitchen. Careful not to cause anymore of her outburst, he slowly made his way in front of her. Reaching out his hands, he forcefully grabbed her into a rough embrace.

"_Asshole,_" was all she could whisper before breaking into tears, sobbing upon his chest.

"I do know, I just forgot the past. I let it go. I want you to do the same. I just can't stand coming back after five years, and seeing you the same way I left you," he spoke softly against the top of her head, something he never did.

"I'm letting go of the past, Butch. I'm selling the house; I can't stay here any longer. I thought I had let go of it earlier today, but I wasn't expecting you to stop by. How can I let go of the past completely if I can't let go of_ you?_" She asked in between her sobs, causing Butch to tighten his embrace.

He had thought she had let go, that was why he came back. Turns out, she hadn't let go at all. He knew teen that Buttercup had a rough spot, even as a little boy he knew it, too. He never thought she would go as far as to destroy her sisters and the Professor. She only wanted justice for Townsville. She had tried too hard and justice, for her, would never come.

"You can let go of me," the space between them began to tear apart, "I let go of _you_,"

Every moment of the fateful day came flooding through her memory. And the last bit replayed before her eyes. Standing in front of the door stood that same green boy who was created to destroy every bit of her, and he did just so as he shut the door behind him. Her hand came up to her quivering lips, her tears streaming down the sides of her face.

His shadow walked across the water stained window, letting her see him stand in the cold, wet rain. She didn't want to run after him, but she couldn't stand watching him so far away. Through the emotional pain and suffering she went through, her arch enemy was there. Through the tears and eternal bruises that stung her heart, her arch enemy was there. Through the rainy gray days of standing alone in front of the names of her sisters, her arch enemy was there. Through the cold nights of loneliness, only he was there to let her know everything was going to get better. Then one night, he hadn't come to be there for her.

Now, five years later, he shows up. His presence already giving her the feeling of happiness. If only he could stare more intensely towards, maybe he could clearly see the bit of happiness in her eyes—her green pools of glassy content. She couldn't, _wouldn't_ let go of him.

Her legs carried her as fast as she could towards the door that stood in the shadows of the moonlight. From the corner of his eye, he could see her figure running to the outside. His tears hid on top of his cheeks with the pouring rain. He wanted her to let go, even if it would put him through regret, he couldn't watch her any longer. With that last thought, he used every last of his energy to shoot himself into the wet skies, leaving behind only his green streak.

Her tears came flying off her cheeks as she ran faster towards him, reaching out her hands to grab hold of him. Just inches away, she was just inches away from holding him again. That's when he flew into the skies, leaving her to collapse to her knees in cries of agony.

"_Butch!_"

Before all of the things that had happened, hadn't happen, she would have chased after the man she loved in the wet skies above.

**I got to say, this was a piece that I wasn't really proud of. Hopefully it's OK. **

**Review.**


End file.
